Red Not Pink
by GuardCourfBare
Summary: 20 years after KOTCS, Mutt has a 15 year-old daughter named Henri. After years of feeling neglected by her father, she is ready to prove herself to him. But when Henri is kidnapped, her father will do anything to save her. POV Mutt and OC
1. Recalling Hated Memories

Pink. That is the best word to use to describe my bedroom and I hated it. So frilly and girly; so unlike me. I was one of those girls who loved to run outside and get mud all over my shoes. I was one for adventures and stories of the unimaginable.

My grandfather told the best stories EVER. I remember when I was little he used to sit me on his lap and tell me stories. Ones of lost arks and holy grails and he always made the hero himself. I asked my dad once if the stories where true. He told me that my grandfather had always been a great story teller but I think they are true.

My dad works as a professor at a university. But sometimes he organizes agrological digs and takes his students with him. He took me once when I was four and I ran off, chasing a rabbit. I ended up falling into a pit and got bitten by a bunch of tarantulas. I really hate those things. It hurt a lot. Thankfully I didn't die from it. I have very fuzzy memories of it but the one clear thing I remember is the look of pain on my dad's face. My grandfather later told me that my father had carried me all the way back to the camp and I remember it was pretty far from where I fell not to mention we were in the middle of a dessert.

My grandfather tells me all the things my dad doesn't. But one thing he has never really told me about was my mother; only once when I was real little when I had asked him why I don't have a mother. He told me she left when I was just a baby.

I'm pretty close to my grandparents. My father and I live with them. They have pretty much raised me because my dad is always off working. I love them more than anything.

My father is a different story though. He and I have never been close. I have always tried to please him by getting good grades on test and projects but there is always something I can do better. I want to say I love him but I'm not sure if that is entirely true. It hurts not being able to say 'I love you' to someone you know you should be able to say it to. But when you're unsure if a person loves you what are suppose to do?

I told that to my grandmother once. "What do you mean you don't love your father?" I could tell she wanted to be angry but she stayed calm.

"Well," I replied, "I'm not sure if he loves me."

"Of course your father loves you," She was trying to reassure me; "I've never seen him love anyone more before."

I wasn't buying it. "He hates me, I know he does." I truly thought he did.

"Henri Raven Jones, don't you dare say anything like that again. Understand?" She became angry.

"I understand." I quickly left the room then. I feel tears begin to register in my eyes as I recall the memory.

"He doesn't love me," I whispered to myself, "And he never will." I cry hard recalling hated memories.


	2. Another Trip

Okay so here is chapter 2 and it's in Mutt's POV. I had to change it to get the other side of the story.

I sat at the desk in the house I lived I with my dad, mom, and daughter, Henri. Henri, my little girl. She reminded me so much of her mother. It was her idea to keep the tradition going by naming her Henri. It wasn't the same spelling but it looked like it fit a girl more. I wonder where her mother is now.

We were never married. She wanted to have a kid first so we could see if it would work out but obviously it didn't. She left when Henri was only a year old. God, I missed her.

I looked around my office. It was just an extra room I had claimed. I looked at my desk to see papers that I had to grade. I never thought in all my life I would end up doing this, being a teacher I mean. I liked archeology, the adventures and the mystery behind each artifact that I dug up.

My dad still took interest in it, often times coming on digs with me and my students. We had become close over the years, trying to make up for the time we lost when I was growing up. I loved my parents so much that it was hard to put into words.

"Knock, knock," I turned to see my mother standing in the door way holding a basket of clothes in her hands. "Need anything?" She questioned.

"Can you please get Henri for me? I need to speak with her." I replied.

"What is it about this time?" She inquired. She had a look on her face that made me feel uncomfortable.

"About the dig Dad and I are going next week." I hoped the answer would be enough for her.

"Sure." But she didn't look to happy about it. She walked away looking like she was cursing under her breath.

I went on digs with my students at least every three months. It was something that I thought the students needed to do; to see and feel the way archeology works. Notes in the classroom weren't enough to understand this type of topic. I loved it when my dad could join us when we went.

A knock came at the door; this time it was Henri. "You called for me?" she asked.

"I did," she was such a beautiful girl, but it wasn't something I've ever said to her face. "Sit," I commanded, nodding towards to the chair across from my desk. She sat down quickly and I began to speak.

"I thought you might like to know I'm heading on another dig next week and your grandfather will be joining me." That was pretty much it in a nutshell.

"May I ask where you are going and for how long?"

"We will be heading down South to an area where they have just uncovered a cave with Native American drawings within it. We think that there might be some artifacts in the surrounding area. We would probably be gone about two weeks."

Henri looked up with tear welling eyes. "Thank you for informing me." She stood up, her voice was cracking. "If you will excuse me, I have things to do." I could see the tears almost wanting to spill over but she held firm. She left the room with haste; leaving me with a disgusted feeling. I made my daughter cry.

I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. I would have done it sooner if my stupid computer hadn't deleted the file. Grrrrrrrrrr…..:( P.S. I was listening to Christmas music as I wrote this. I love the Hoildays!


	3. A Piece of the Past

Yeah! I finally updated for all of those who have been hanging onto my every last word! This chapter is just a nice, quaint piece about Henri and her grandfather, Indiana. I've never written one this long before so if it sucks, let me know. I take all types of criticism.

I ran out my dad's office quickly so he wouldn't see my tears. He was going to leave me again. We both knew it; he didn't love me. He didn't want me around. That's why he was always leaving me.

I opened the door that welcomed me to my crying room. This cramped closet had become the room that I often found myself in. I pulled a tissue box out that I kept in there in case of emergencies like the one I was having.

I tried to cry quietly and I guess I failed miserably when a knock came at the door. I suddenly became quiet. Whoever it was would probably leave soon. But the door opened and it was my grandfather.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked. I didn't want to answer so I just stared up at him with big, brown eyes. _Please leave,_ I thought. I didn't want to talk about what had just happened.

My grandfather was stubborn and inched his way into the closet, closing the door behind him. He fell to the floor and smiled at me. "What's wrong?" he could be very annoying at times like this.

"Nothing," I just wanted to be alone.

"Don't give me that BS," he never swore around me. "Tell me," he commanded gently. When I was with him, I felt protected and relaxed. He could understand me in ways my grandmother couldn't and my father never would.

"Well you and Dad are going on the dig next week and I just feel like he is always leaving me behind; away from the adventure that you used to tell me in those stories. I just wish I could experience that."

"Oh…. I understand now," I truly believed he did. "You feel distant, don't ya?"

"I guess I do," It finally came to realization. "Did he want me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Like did he really want a daughter or was he hoping for a boy?"

"That is one question that has never crossed my mind, to tell you the truth. But I didn't think he cared."

"But if he had a boy, wouldn't it be easier to take me on the digs?"

"It might be, but I don't think he would want anyone else but you." I smiled at that. It was hard not to believe something like that was true when it came from the person I loved the most.

He looked up into the closet and pulled a Fedora from a shelf. "What's that?" I asked.

"This is my hat that has been on my all the adventures in those stories I've told you about."

"You mean they are all true?" I had always wished they were true.

"What makes you think they aren't true?" He looked insulted.

"Dad always said they weren't."

"He's just jealous that he didn't get to go on them. But this hat, well it did go on those adventures; it almost like a character of its own in those stories." A smirk came across his face. "This thing here would fall off of my head so many times but I always rescued it in the nick of time. It was almost like my right-hand man; oh and my whip too." His smirk had now become a full-fledged smile.

"I remember that," I laughed, remembering. He held the hat in his hands for another moment. I watched him as he took in every crease and wrinkle there was. He looked up to see me staring at him. He smiled once more before putting the hat on my head.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Tons," I smiled, "Thanks."

"Any time, kid. Now can we please get out of this closet? It is really cramped."

"Yeah. I think I'm starting to get claustrophobic." We both laughed at that and left my crying room. I closed the door silently; thankful the coast was clear and made a dash for my room.

"Oh, and Henri," I turned to look at my grandfather. "I want the hat back by tonight."

"Fine," I put a lot of sarcasm into that and pretended to act mad and we both laughed. Sometimes I wished he was my father.

Yet again I have gotten my best inspiration for Christmas music. Hehe. I'm making my parents really annoyed at me.


	4. A Thousand Times Over

So this here is a continuation of chapter 2. It picks up right where it left off with Mutt realizing what he had just done. So please sit back, relax, and get some popcorn, maybe a stuffed animal, and enjoy our featured presentation.

* * *

I felt like a creep; a terrible, heart breaking one at that.

My daughter, the most sweet and wonderful thing in my life, had just ran out of my office crying like I just told her the world was to end in a few days.

I softly closed the door to my office and pulled out my secret joy. It was a photo album of Henri and Belinda, Henri's mother; a secret portal to her life.

I sat down at my desk; my fingers gently feeling the soft, worn-out leather cover of the book. I opened it to the first page and there was a family photo, taken a few weeks after Henri was born. I looked at Belinda.

She was a petite girl, with brown hair and a smile that could light up the whole room. She withheld chocolate brown eyes with such depth you could almost swim in them. I called her my Belle, the French word for beautiful. And every time I did, a sweet giggle escaped her lips.

I flipped the page to see a picture of just Belle and me. I could almost reach out and touch us laughing together, holding our newly born daughter. She loved holding her, which made both of my girls laugh.

The opposing page held Henri's second school photo. She had lost her two front teeth so she looked like she had just been in been in a fight. I smiled in spite of the thought. I hoped she would never have to through a punch. She didn't need the guilt of knowing she had just hurt someone. It was a feeling I had never been able to shake after all these years.

Another turn of the page brought me to the picture taken three days before Belle left. It was just the three of us. I almost ripped it up but my father thankfully stopped me. I took my finger and touched her face. I never told either one those simple words, _I love you._

I flipped the next page and there was a picture of my father and mother taken just after their wedding. Not surprisingly, he had his hat on; which gave me another reason to smile.

"Whatcha' got there?" Speaking of the Devil, my father stood in the doorway.

"Nothing," I exclaimed closing my secret joy.

"Well it's obviously something," but he just shook his head and moved on. "Henri is really upset about the dig, ya know?"

"Yes I do. How did you find out?" I suddenly became afraid of him.

"The girl was crying like you just told her she was going to die! That's how I know!" My father was known for his temper. He walked into my office and stood in front of my desk.

"I didn't know it would upset her that much. We go on them so often…"

"See that's why she is so upset! You are always going off to some place on a dig and if you're not finding some ancient artifact you're at school with your students." I stood up for now it was time for my temper to show.

"Like you did with me?" His face dropped; I had struck a nerve.

"That's different," he tried to explain.

"How?" I couldn't believe we were having this argument.

"I didn't even know you existed. Of course if I did, I wouldn't do what you're doing. I'm more of a father to her then you are. And you better get your act together 'cause if you don't I will personally do something I'll regret later." He gave me a stern look before angrily stomping out.

I fell back into my chair sighing. I was glad looks couldn't kill because I would be dead a thousand times over.

* * *

I'm soooooooooo sorry that it took me so long to update. I really need to get better at that. Anyway, I hope your having a Happy Thanksgiving! Gobble Gobble! lol

P.S. The action is coming up in about 2-3 chapters so keep reading and I promise it will get better.


	5. Stars and Stories

I know I just updated but I told you I'm getting better at updating quicker. Please enjoy the following chapter!

* * *

Henri's POV:

I closed my door silently and walked into my room. I looked out my window and I could see how it was becoming dark outside. It was almost my favorite time of day; the time when the stars where just coming out.

I walked over to my mirror and began studying myself. I was flat-chested. Even though I was 15 I had yet to hit the magic age where puberty would start for me. I looked at my clothes. They were very plain and clean which I hated. I desperately wanted to run outside and make them filthy.

My eyes traveled up to my face. I had more freckles then you could count. My eyes were brown to match my mixed brown hair that was partially hidden by my grandfather's hat. My hair stretched down to my upper back. I suddenly got an idea.

I grabbed a hair tie and pulled my hair into a ponytail which I tucked up into the hat.

"What are you doing with that old thing on?" My grandmother walked into my room without even knocking. Like most teenage girls, I could never have any privacy.

"Why can't people just knock on doors when they're closed?"

"Well we're the only girls in this house so it doesn't really matter, does it? Now answer my question." She sat on my bed, waiting for an answer.

"Grandpa found it and said I could wear it for a while. I'm kinda hoping he'll let me keep it," I really was.

"I highly doubt that," She smiled. "On the day we were married, your father tried to put it on and he snatched it right out of his hands. I'm very surprised he's letting you wear it; though I must say it looks very cute on you." She smiled once again.

"Thanks."

"You almost remind me of your grandfather with your hair pulled up like that." She stood up and took the hat off my head. She released the hair tie, letting my hair fall back to its original place. I allowed her to be my almost mother by having her to stroke my hair. "You have their eyes."

"Who's?" I asked.

"Your father's and grandfather's, that's who you silly goose. Go to sleep Hen, it's getting late." She kissed my forehead. "Good night," she said walking out of my room.

"Night," I called after her as she closed my door.

I grabbed my pajamas and quickly changed. I knew my grandfather would be expecting me in our usual spot.

I found the trap door that led me to our spot: the attic. I maneuvered my way around boxes with the hat in hand to find my grandfather had already beaten me there.

"Took you long enough, kid," He took his gaze from the open window to stare at me. "Got the hat?"

"You thought I would forget, huh?" I felt untrustworthy.

"No I didn't but I just wanted to make sure," He pated the huge, worn out chair we had pulled over for nights like this. "Come on over."

He was already sitting so I had no choice but to snuggle up next to him. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"Tell me a story," I commanded.

"But you've heard them all," he replied.

"Please," I pleaded.

"Which one?" He asked, giving in.

"You pick." I laughed these where the moments that made up for all the stupid things I went through with my dad.

He began telling me of the Lost Ark. Painting a picture of a time when things were being destroyed just because of the religion they were related to.

Then suddenly we both heard a noise from behind us and we both turned to look.

"Probably just a mouse," I insisted trying to reassure myself.

"Yeah, just a mouse," my grandfather agreed but he didn't look to sure himself.

We fell back into the rhythm of the story but I soon gave into the world of unconsciousness drifting to sleep dreaming of stars and stories.

* * *

Mutt's POV:

I could see them laughing and enjoying themselves. How I desperately wanted to be in my father's position holding my daughter. But he was right; I had done this to myself. I knew my students better than my own daughter.

I held onto a box full of old trinkets my mother had been meaning to give away. I grabbed an object that wasn't fully in the box and it fell to the floor. I quickly ducked behind the boxes. I could feel their eyes on the area where I was hidden. But soon they turned around and went back to the story.

I took one last look where they where and snuck back downstairs through the other door that wasn't from Henri's room.

I tried to fall asleep but I was haunted with images of the past day. My daughter crying, my father's threat, my mother's look of disapproval as I told her of the dig and my discovery of what I was missing: my own daughter. I needed to find her but I didn't know how.

* * *

Thanks sooooooooo much for reading! I love you all especially the ones who review and favorite me. If I could I would buy you all candy bars of your choice but since I don't I'm going to get one for myself. Mwhahahahahahahaha I'm just that evil. ;) Not really. I'm like the nicest kid at my school and the weirdest. But that is not the point. But thanks anyway for reading! :D


	6. Discovering a Stranger

Hey Everyone! Please enjoy the following chapter. I just would like to thank Pixie Star Fire for the name Victor and all the other things she has helped with the story. I would also like to thank BarbieGirl22 and EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin who have been reviewing constantly and hanging onto my every last word. I love all three of you! Thanks for your support. So this one is dedicated to you!

* * *

"That's everything," I reassured myself while closing the door to the bus. We were finally ready to take the 3 hour trip down south for the dig.

I hoped into the car I was taking with my dad, Collin (A friend, as well as a fellow teacher), and Collin's son, Allen. We had put a few things in the back that wouldn't fit into the bus with the boys.

Normally we would have girls going with us but this area was a bit more dangerous than most were used to so my father and I agreed on taking just the guys.

"All set?" asked Collin. He was going to be the one driving us there with his son as his navigator.

"Yep," I was pretty sure. "Let's hit the road!"

We all gathered into the car and headed out of the school parking lot with the bus trailing behind us.

I looked over at my dad who was sitting in the back with me. He and I had made up with the promise of me spending time with Henri when we returned home. He turned to find me staring at him.

"What's the matter?" he didn't look to happy; then again he never did.

"Nothing," I replied turning away. He laughed as though he wasn't buying it and struck up a conversation with Collin.

Collin had become my friend after I my dad and mom married. He didn't live too far from where we were currently living at the time. He introduced me to all of his friends, including Victor who was just like me.

Victor had dropped out of school for a while but rejoined after a run-in with the law. His parents forced him to go back. Collin, Victor, and I became inseparable; we were the best of friends.

I soon began dating Belle during my second year of college. It was during that time Victor became nasty. He would say things friends shouldn't say to friends. He became a bully and started getting other kids to join in on the teasing. I ignored it mostly until he came up to me as I was on a date with Belle.

"Hey there Muttly," I hated when Victor called me that. "Who's your friend?"

"Leave us alone," I commanded.

"I really don't want to," he was trying to intimate me.

"Well I would like it if you left," Belle spoke up. She was a type of girl who could defend herself.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into an unbreakable grip. "Wanna go on a date with a real man?" He was being such a sleaze. I was about to jump on him when two of his buddies pulled me back.

"I'd rather not," Belle could see past his act; she knew what he was up too.

"Kiss me," he commanded her.

At that moment without another thought, she pulled back her hand and slapped him; allowing herself to become free.

"YOU B***H! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" He screamed. Anger boiled inside of me and I just exploded.

I broke free of their grip and landed right on top of Victor. We went into an all out brawl and soon I was the winner. Victor and his two goons ran away, swearing black and blue.

I looked over at Belle who was staring at me. She brought her hand up to my face and touched one of my many cuts. I winced and she retracted with horror.

"No," I said grabbing her hand and placing it back on my cheek. "It feels so much better this way."

That earned me a smile and she gently touched my face but then fell into my arms sobbing.

"Oh, Mutt," cried into my chest. "I was so worried. They could have killed you."

"But they didn't," I wanted to cheer her up. "I was just worried about you. That fight was for you. As long as I'm alive, I promise no one will hurt or even say anything that will hurt you. I promise."

She looked up into my brown eyes with her big blue ones. "Thank you," was all she could seem to mutter out between sobs.

"You're welcome." And we just stood there, holding onto one another.

At school things became better. The bulling stopped just like it had started, for no apparent reason. Victor would flash me a dirty look every now and then but it was never again violent. Thankfully he changed schools and it went back to just me and Collin.

I graduated a few years later with high honors in archeology and was even asked to become a teacher at the same university my father was and still is teaching at. I was known as Mr. Jones compared to Dr. Jones who was my father.

Collin also came back to the university to teach a History course and started coming on digs whenever he could.

Belle graduated with a nursing degree and stated working at a hospital soon after we graduated.

Life became even better for me when we welcomed Henri to the world. She was such a sweet baby who was loved by everyone.

But my picture perfect world began to crumble when Belle left for unexplained reasons. Just a note left on our bed saying that she had to go. I was crushed but I had no choice but to move on. When I was working, there was no time to think about Belle. I would work so hard that sometimes I would fall asleep on my desk.

"Achoo!" The sneeze pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Bless you, Dad" I said, thinking it was him.

"I didn't sneeze," he turned to look at me and me at him.

"Well who did? Collin, Allen, was it one of you?"

"Nope not either one of us," Allen replied.

"Then who did?" My dad was confused as I was.

We all turned around to the back.

"Pull over," I told Collin.

We moved over to the side of the road, letting the bus carry on. The four of us jumped out of our seats and went to the back of the car.

Allen was the first one there so he opened the door.

"Whoa," he exclaimed. "Who's the girl?"

I took a look back myself to see a person who looked like a stranger to me.

"That would be my daughter, Henri, who just found out the teenage meaning of the word 'grounded'."

* * *

Henri is about to get into some serious trouble but you'll just have to wait. Mwhahahahahaha *cough* *cough* Sorry, hairball.


	7. What Are These Feelings?

First off, this chapter is much shorter than what I have been posting recently. Sorry about that. Second off, if your wondering if I'm a Wicked fan, then yes once again due to the fact this chapter is named off the song "What Is This Feeling?" From Wicked. If you haven't heared it, search it. That's what YouTube is for.

* * *

"Get out here," my father commanded sternly.

I crawled out of the back of the car slowly and hopped down. My eyes had to adjust to the bright sunlight but I soon caught the faces of people around me. My grandfather stood there with my dad's best friend Collin (I knew this because he came over all the time) along with a boy who looked a year older than me.

"What were you thinking" My dad practically shouted at me. A fear suddenly arose that I had never felt before. My father had yelled at me a bunch of times before but this time felt different.

"Well, I…" I stammered, still scared.

"That's the thing, you didn't think." The look in his eyes told me 'It's taking everything inside of me not to hit you right now.'

"I need to get you back home," my father continued.

"What?" I couldn't believe what he was saying (Well I could but I was hoping for a different reaction. Example: Letting me stay. Not the point though.). "No way am I going back home."

"We'll finish the drive there and then I'll have somebody drive you back home."

"If you take me back home I'll just run right back here," I spoke up. "I know the directions. I copied them from your notebook. I'm not stupid."

"Does your grandmother know?" My grandpa piped up.

"She's been in on this all along." It was the truth.

"Well it's for guys only," my dad pointed out. "So you have to go home."

"One step ahead of you." He didn't notice what I wearing? My dad could be slow sometimes. I had purposely packed and was wearing ripped jeans with plain white shirts. Being flat-cheasted really helped. "See I can just tuck my hair up in this." I pulled out my grandfather's Fedora and arranged my hair so it looked short.

"Wow she had this planned out," the boy popped in.

"Of course I did. Now will you let me stay?" I pleaded.

"There is no way I'm letting you come with us. It's dangerous and not a place for a teenage girl."

"Come on. Let me stay for at least a week and then if you feel the same way, you can send me home and ground me when you get back."

My dad looked at his dad with '_What should I do?_' look on his face.

"It's your decision," he replied.

My father sighed and looked at me. "Fine you can stay." He was giving in. A huge smile came across my face. "But you'll be rooming with Allen here," he pointed to the boy. "Due to the fact he is in on this secret. You'll be known as Henri, my son, who I invited to come with us. Got?"

"Get," I crossed my arms with a satisfied look on my face, pretending to cool about everything but really I was overwhelmed with joy.

"Um… Not meaning to interrupt anything, but we need to get a move-on so we make it to the sight before nightfall," Collin pointed out.

"Agreed," my grandfather nodded.

We all hopped in the car and continued with the trip. This time I didn't hide behind boxes.

I sat next to Allen who was very…well…how would a girl put it? Attractive. I caught him glancing at me a few times and I suddenly felt this new feeling. Much different from the one before.

* * *

Since I see most writters do this, I would like to say, **_I DO NOT OWN INDIANA JONES WICKED, OR YOUTUBE!_**


	8. So Far From Close

Thought I give you our bad guy. The giant italic paragraph is a flashback just in case you get puzzled. And I would like some help. My English teacher is discouraging me from using the word GOT or GET and GOTTEN or GETTING. So if someone could count all of them for me, I would love you. I'm metally tired right now due to aall the work my teachers are hounding me with. I'm not enjoying it. And if you could also count TENTS because I felt like I was typing it over and over again.

* * *

We arrived at the camp just as the sun began to set. A group of boys stood in the middle of the camp. The tents had been set up by a few chaperons that arrived the day before so now it was up to me to assign people to where they would be staying. I pushed a few boxes together and stood on top of them.

"Hello," I called out. The boys stopped talking and turned towards me. "As you all know, I am your teacher and you will address me by Mr. Jones while we are here. My father, who you may also have as a teacher, will be addressed as Dr. Jones. This is Mr. Seper," I said pointing to Collin, "And his son Allen. This here," I pointed to Henri, "Is my son, Henry who is also joining us. You will treat these people with respect and call them by the names I have told you. Are we clear?"

A chorus of _'Yes'_ and '_Yeah_' and _'Sure'_ flew back at me.

"So now that we know everyone, let's find out where you will be staying." I pulled out my clipboard and called out the names of people. Including Henri's who was staying with Allen. Thankfully Allen wasn't assigned to be with anyone so I acted as though it was that way all along.

"So let's get ya go…" _BANG_

I jumped down from the box and hit the ground like everyone else. '_Someone was shooting at us._'

_BANG BANG_

Two more gunshots rang out until we heard a voice.

"Get up you freaks," The voice was demanding. "I ain't gonna hurt ya."

We all stood up to see three men standing in the middle of everyone. I watched as Allen lent out his hand to Henri and pulled her up. He muttered comforting words to her to make sure she was OK.

"Hey, teach," the man in the middle called out to me. "I'm standing ove' here."

"I know where you are." I tried to keep my tone in check. I didn't need my attitude to get one of my students killed.

"We're going to need ya to pack on up and get outta here."

"Why? This site isn't closed for anyone else." I had checked myself.

"We are looking for things here ourselves without permission." The man's face was so distinct. I know I had seen it somewhere before.

"That's against the law," I moved closer to him. I couldn't back down.

"Who's gonna stop me, Muttly?"He took a step forward and got closer in my face. It suddenly hit me.

* * *

"_So is Mutt your real name?" Victor asked. It was just him and me hanging out. Collin had other things to do._

"_Na, my real name's Henry. Don't like it and never will. So I changed it, well not legally," I replied._

"_We had a dog once and my dad called it Muttly. I think it works for ya," he thought._

"_I don't think it works for me," In truth I didn't like it._

"_Well I'm gonna call ya it." We both laughed for back then, it was just a joke._

* * *

Back then it was just a joke, now it was used as an insult.

"Victor?" I had to be sure.

"The one and only; who'd ya think I was? Santa Clause?" The words were light but underneath he wanted something more.

"No. And we aren't leaving. These kids are here to learn." Someone had to stick up for them.

"I'll give ya three days to get outta here. And if you're not, it might get bloody." He tipped his hat and walked the other way but not before giving a glare to Collin. "Hard to believe we were friends," he spat. "Look at how you two are professors while I tryin' to get by." He turned his back and left with his two goons; the same ones that held me back on that night so long ago.

I made sure that their car was far off before begging to speak again. "Is everyone alright?" I called out.

Mutters of ok's came back.

"Ok then. Go to your tents and head to bed. We will discuss matters in the morning." They all trudged off to bed with many yawning. It felt like it had been a long day.

I scanned the area for Henri and my dad. I saw Henri walking towards her tent with Allen but not before saying good night to her grandfather. She didn't even look back at me. Another nail in the coffin.

I caught up with my dad. "We need to talk," I said.

"Agreed," He was firm and calm even after everything that has happen today. "Collin should be in his tent."

We walked without saying a word until we reached the tent. It was soon clear that we had different opinions on the matter.

"We need to take them home," my dad always had the first word in.

"We will be fine here," I contemplated. "They said it could become messy. Victor is not a man of his word, I should know."

"But Victor can and probably will become violent if we don't do something about it," Collin had his fair share of taunts from him. Once even got a black eye after he stood up for me; I still feel bad about it to this day.

"Another reason to leave in the morning," My dad suggested.

"Here's my idea," I spoke up. "Let's stay until they come back. The moment one of them talks to us, we leave. I don't want to deny these kids of what they came here for."

"It sounds reasonable and they would at least get something in. This is government property so if he probably won't do anything," Collin pointed out.

"Fine but I don't want anyone hurt," my dad gave in. "And if someone does, it's on both of your consciences." He pointed a finger at us.

"Well it's done as this day, I'm turning in." I yawned.

"Same here after I check on Allen," Collin agreed.

"I'm with ya," Dad fallowed me out of the tent.

"How are you so calm right now?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" My dad was confused.

"After everything that has happened, with Henri and Victor, you still manage to look so cool."

"Well that's the outside; the inside is much more complex."

"Elaborate." I commanded.

"When those guys started shooting, the first thought in my head was _I have to make sure Henri and Mutt are safe. _I was so scarred but after everything I have been through, I have learned to hide it underneath the skin."

"Oh, I understand now." I couldn't believe that.

"Get some rest. Tomorrow's gonna be hectic."

"Thanks, I'm going to check on Hen to make sure she is alright."

"K then. But be careful using _she."_

"I will." He walked into his tent and I walked over to Henri's.

"You know," I began hearing Henri's voice as I got closer to her tent. "No one understands me like this. Not even my grandparents. I just can't talk openly to them about all this."

"What about your dad?" It was Allen.

"That's really funny." Henri again. "Haven't you've been listening to our convocation?"

"Of course I have but let me get this straight, you don't love your dad but you don't hate him either?"

"Yeah that's it." I couldn't believe Henri was saying these things. "He has never said 'I love you' and I have never said it back. I don't think I ever will. There aren't too many people who love me. Just my grandparents, that's it."

"I'm sure that will change soon," Allen insisted.

"Hopefully," Henri replied. "I feel so close to you, closer than a friend."

"Same here and it's only been like 20 minutes." They both laughed at that and I left.

I loved Henri more than myself. I was sure I did. I was supposed to be getting closer to her but how come I was so far?

* * *

Warning: I'm a hopeless romantic. As in I would love to have a boyfriend but I'm still waiting for a guy who is not a jerk or an idiot. But that is not the point. The point is, the next chapter is going to be an almost lovey-dovey piece between Allen and Henri. So far they are just friends but I have evil plans. I am not laughing evily this time due to the hair ball I ended up with last time.


	9. Plain Beauty

I have been having a terrible writers block, wrote 3 different versions of this chapter, finally found one I liked, my computer deleted it, AGAIN!, had a bad case of sore throat, finally sat down to write this. How's that for Christmas miracles?

I'd like to thank Pixie once again for giving me this great idea.

I want to dedicate this chapter to my sister if she ever decieds to read this.

* * *

BANG! BANG!

Shots rang through the desert. I fell to the ground clutching my knees to my chest. Allen, who thankfully was next to me, placed a sturdy hand upon my shoulder.

"Get up you freaks," A frightening voice called out. "I ain't gonna hurt ya."

Allen stood up and held out a hand to pull me up. I gratefully accepted it allowing myself to be pulled up to safety; of course a light pink spread across my face.

The man began speaking to my father with words I didn't feel like listening to.

"I know that man," Allen whispered in my deaf ear.

"Who is he then?" I desperately wanted to know.

"Victor." Allen replied. "He used to attend school with our dads. The three of them were best friends until your dad did something to upset Victor."

"What did he do?" I was very curious at this point. Who doesn't like to dig up dirt on their parents?

"That's the thing, my father doesn't know. He said that he started dating your mom and Victor soon went off on him. He would bully him and sometimes even beat him up."

This was way better than the hat currently sitting on top of my head.

"That's weird. I have never heard about this before."

"Maybe your dad didn't want to tell you."

"Maybe, I've seen him as a rock. Ya know, emotion-less."

I watched the car fly off into the sunset, wondering what just happened.

"Is everyone alright?" My dad called out.

Everyone called back saying they were okay.

"Okay then. Go to your tents and head to bed. We will discuss matters in the morning."

I began walking to where my dad said my tent was with Allen trailing close behind. I see my grandfather and run towards him.

"Good night grandpa," I speak to him. Normally I would want to hug him but I must remember that I am a guy.

"Night Hen," He smiles at. I can feel as though he is proud.

I run away quickly hoping not to run into my dad. I don't feel like facing him right now after everything that has happened today.

Allen and I enter our tent to find that it is pretty simple. Nothing more than two cots each equipped with a trunk for our belongings. I like that it is not pink.

I unpack my items, placing them in the trunk. I had packed a bunch of plain shirts including a few plaid ones. I had a few jeans but only some had holes from running outside and scrapping my knee up pretty good a few times.

I pull out a frilly, pink journal a secret admire had given me long ago back when I was in the 5th grade. I later found out who the boy was and he now goes out with every pretty girl that walks by. I shake the thought that I used to be pretty and begin scribbling jot-dots down not wanting to forget the details of the day. This adventure could one day make me famous.

"Whatcha' writing down so quickly?" Allen voice ruined my creative moment.

"Nothing much; just a few thoughts off the top of my head that I later make into an entry. I want to have an accurate memory." I don't look up from the page.

"Fun," he replied and continued unpacking.

I grabbed my grandfathers hat off my head and let my brownish hair fall loose.

"Ah…" I sighed, "Relief."

Allen tried to muffle a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I questioned.

"Oh nothing." I hated when people tried to cover up something.

"Oh obviously something. Tell me." I commanded harshly.

"Nope." He was just as stubborn as me, my father, and my grandfather. And if I personally know my great-grandfather, I'm pretty sure he would even more stubborn then the three of us combined.

"You forced my hand." I then jumped on him and pinned him to the ground.

"Whoa! How ya do that?" He tried to hide his shock but it was as easy to read as a child's book on his face.

"Something my grandmother taught me a few years ago in case any boy tried to mess with me." My grandmother was known for her toughness. She was always showing me new things.

"Well how 'bout you let me on up?" Allen tried to mossy his way out of under me.

"Not until you tell me what you were laughing about 'cause obviously it had something to do with me."

"It's just that you went through all that trouble just to come to this crummy place to look for things that we may never find just so you could show how tough you are. And yet at the end of the day you still write in a pink journal with ruffles just like every other girl."

"Well let's just say I'm not your average girl." I stand up and lend out a hand to pull him up. He gratefully accepts grabbing my hand sending a shock through my body.

"I can tell." He pushes a piece of my hair back behind my ear.

"What are you doing?' I ask. He pulls his hand back. Blush becomes him.

"Sorry. I didn't really…I mean…you're so…" he just can't stop rambling.

I giggle a bit. "That's fine." I wish he would do it again.

The moment becomes uncomfortable and I quickly sit down on my cot.

"So why ya here?" I wondered.

"Well my dad is a college professor…"

"I all ready knew that," I interrupted. "Your dad comes over sometimes. I never knew that he had a son though."

"Well he does, so shut up and let me explain." He continued and I laughed. "So he works with your dad. He was coming on this dig and asked if I wanted to join him and I eagerly replied yes."

"Neat-O." I stared up at the top of the tent.

"So why are you here?" He questioned me the question I had been dreading.

"My dad," I replied.

"But obviously you weren't invited," he recalled from earlier in the day when he discovered me.

"Yup, I snuck in there and rode all the way there by myself. See me and my dad are in opposite sides of the universe. He is always working and pushing me away or so it seems to me. My grandparents say that he loves me but I have never experienced that love. So when he told me he was going on this dig, I thought of this idea. I ran it past my grandmother and she helped me with everything."

"So you really trust your grandmother?"

"Yep but not with all my secrets; those things I have kept to myself."

"What about your grandfather? He seems like a nice guy?"

"Oh he is. I'm not picking favorites but if I did have a favorite, it would be him. He has always been supportive of me and I love him."

"I'm glad you have someone in your life looking out for you."

"Thanks. You know no one understands me like this. Not even my grandparents. I just can't talk openly to them about all this."

"What about your dad?"

"That's really funny. Haven't you've been listening to our conversation?"

"Of course I have but let me get this straight, you don't love your dad but you don't hate him either?"

"Yeah that's it. He has never said 'I love you' and I have never said it back. I don't think I ever will. There aren't too many people who love me. Just my grandparents, that's it."

"I'm sure that will change soon."

"Hopefully; I feel so close to you, closer than a friend."

"Same here and it's only been like 20 minutes." We both laughed a flirtatious laugh. It was so weird this feeling I had for him.

"We should really be going to bed. Tomorrow gonna be crazy." Allen insisted.

"Yeah I guess so…" I didn't want to. I wanted to stay up and talk to him some more.

"Well good night." He turned off the light and I crawled under the blanket.

I feel asleep quickly but was awoken to the roar of an engine.

It took me a moment to realize my hands were tired along with my feet. I began to struggle relentlessly. I wanted to scream but a gag muffled the noise.

"Will someone shut the chick up?" A man's voice that sounded a bit off to me; almost as though he had been drinking.

"Keep it down, will ya?" This voice was directed towards me. Then out of nowhere, a hand came and knocked up the side of my head. I could feel a warm substance roll down the side of my head: Blood.

I stopped squirming, realizing what these men were capable of.

"I hope her daddy gets the note we left for him or else this plan is gonna back-fire."

'_My dad,'_ I thought. I was now completely regretting all the things I had told Allen earlier.

'_Please dad,'_ I pleaded, wondering if telepathic communications could work for me._ 'Save me. I'm sorry I never said I love you 'cause I do.' _I hope everyone had a amazing holiday. Ho ho ho _*cough, cough*_ Stupid hairballs.


	10. Repeating History

Hey everyone! Finally updating. I have been writting this for the past 3 hours and it's way past midnight. Hope everyone's new years is going well and so I'm going to dedicate this chapter to the new year. Please let it be a good one!

* * *

'_I love you'_

The words echoed through my mind as I suddenly awoke with a bad feeling.

'_Save me. I'm sorry…'_

Even more words that I never thought suddenly rolled around in my head.

"Henri," I whispered though the night. I quickly stood up and ran to her tent not caring about anything else.

"Henri?" My voice had cut though the night like a knife as I entered her tent.

"Mr. Jones?" A groggily voice came back at me that wasn't Henri's. I turned on the lights and looked for any signs of Henri.

But there was nothing. Her bed was perfectly made with my father's hat sitting next to her bedside. A note was left in her place.

"Where's the fire?" Allen inquired as I all but ran to Henri's bed. As fast as human hands could, I opened the envelope and unfolded the note inside. I began reading and I could feel my face falling.

"Mr. Jones, what is the matter? Where is Henri?"

_Dear Henry Jones the III,_

_You should have left as soon as we told you to. Alas you did not and our job was made easier. We have Henry if you haven't figured that out by now and you can have your brat back after you help us with a little something. We can't tell you until you come out to Half-Rock. If you don't know where it is, it's right above that stupid Native American cave you came looking for. Meet us there before noon and you'll daughter will survive a little longer. Better hurry, time will soon run out._

_Yours truly,_

_The Loners_

I held out the note to Allen and he took it eagerly. _The Loners._ It was Victor's gang name. He took my daughter. I could feel tears registering in my eyes thinking about what they were doing to her. They could be beating her or touching her in ways that made me feel sick to my stomach. But even worse they could be ra…

"No," Allen's voice took me away from my thoughts. "They can't and they won't. Not Hen, please." He was begging to an invisible force for someone he just met hours before. He had feelings for her, he talk to her in ways no one else had; he connected with her on a level not even my father could reach. He didn't want to lose her and neither did I. I shook off the tears welling in my eyes and ran out of the tent.

Allen followed me close behind as we walked to my father's tent. I flicked on the lights and he stirred.

"Ugh…" He mumbled, "Morning already."

"No it isn't" I quickly responded.

"Then why the heck did you wake me up at 2 in the morning?" He grumbled as he sat up. "What can't wait till morn…"

"Victor took Henri." I quickly cut to the chase.

"What?" He exclaimed. Allen handed him the note which he quickly read.

"I told you this was going to happen." He stood up and tried to begin lecturing me.

"Save it Dad. I feel bad enough already. Allen go wake up your father I need to talk to mine." Allen quickly raced to his father's tent.

"I can't believe I was this stupid to let this happen." I muttered under my breath.

"I can," My father cut in. I gave him a stern look. "I know, not helping."

"No. You're right. This is the stupidest thing I have ever done and now it's going to cost me the one thing in my life that I have pushed off for so long."

"It's okay, we will get her back." My father was trying to reassure me but it wasn't working.

"I can't lose her now, not when I am so close…" I was beginning to shake as tears fell from my eyes. My father took a comforting hand and put it around me, lowering me drown to his bed.

"Shhhh…it's okay." He kept repeating while rubbing my back until the tears subsided.

At that moment, Allen and Collin walked back into the tent. It was obvious that Allen had the same emotion thing I did with his eyes being pink like the room I knew Henri couldn't stand.

_(Flash Back)_

_I walked down the hall heading to my office with papers in hand._

"_This room disgusts me," An 11 year old Henri spoke thinking she was unobserved. "I mean whose idea was it to give me a room with frills all over the place?"_

_I laughed to myself and continued down the hallway. I knew it was her grandmother's for she had always wanted a little girl._

_(End of FB)_

"So what is the plan?" Collin wondered.

"I'm going to find Henri and bring her back." I thought out loud.

"So what are we suppose to do?" My dad asked.

"The three of you can take the kids back home. We don't need anyone else being hurt. Pack up and get the heck out of here. I'll meet up with you after I find Henri."

"I'm coming with you." I father inputted.

"No. Henri is my daughter and my responsibility. This is my fault so I am going to fix it."

"But what if you run into trouble?" Allen questioned.

"Then I'll come up with another plan. I'm going to pack a few of Hen's things and head out. I want her back as soon as possible."

"Let me help you." My father and I stood up and walked out together. We grabbed Henri's bag along with two changes of clothing and her notebook. We didn't know so we planned for the unimaginable.

"Please be careful. Collin is going to wait for you at the nearest point of civilization which should only be a half an hour walk from Half-Rock. Got?" My father asked.

"Get." I repeated the line Henri had spoken to me only hours before. "Thanks."

"What have I done now?"

"For being there all this time for Hen. For being the father I never was to her."

"My father was the same way with me. He ignored me, always caught up in looking for that Grail. We became close right at the end. I felt like we didn't have enough time to actually be 'Father and Son' but he did and loved me. He didn't say it to me all those empty years but when we found something to come together in, we found that love we had missed out on for so long. Don't wait until the end with her. Start the moment you see her to the moment you take your last breath. I want to know that you two are a father and daughter when I die. So don't push her off any longer. Understand?"

I was astounded by his words to me. "Yes I do." He pulled me into his arms and held me as tight as possible without cutting off my oxygen supply.

I pull away and looked him in the eyes to see them welling with tears. "Now go get our little girl back." He commanded me.

"I will." I grabbed a few of my own things before jumping into a jeep with Collin. We didn't speak a word until we reached a safe distance from Half-Rock.

"Be careful." Collin pleaded.

"I'll try." I held out my hand but he declined.

"Seems to final, like you're walking away to your death; so instead I'll wave you off." He smiled the same smile that he had on the day we met.

"Thanks," I nodded and waved to him. He returned the wave and drove off.

I climbed to the top of the rock with my bag in hand that held all of the things I grabbed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Muttly?" At that point I was pretty sure I knew I hated Victor.

"Where's my daughter?" I inquired harshly.

"No small talk? That's fine but since you would like to see her why don't you let my two friends guide you to her? Shall we?" He gestured to the small opening in the rock that the two goons forcefully led me in to.

We made our way in before Victor stopped us.

"What's in the bag?"

"Just clothes," I whispered to fast.

He nodded to me and one of the goons took the sack from me. He opened it up then turned it upside down so the continents could spill out. He looked it over for a moment before giving Victor a reply.

"Nope, nothing to worry about," I gathered the things up hurriedly and continued fallowing them.

I was taken down a staircase to a heavily locked door which they opened with speed.

"This is your stop. See you in the morning." Victor sneered me out and a goon pushed me inside. The door slammed shut leaving me in a dark room. I could barely make out the outline of things and seen a door way which I entered. I flicked the light on to see it was a bathroom. I looked back into the darker room and could make out even more details from the light.

Then, there, lying on the floor was Henri. I rushed to her side and carefully picked up her limp form, holding her close to me. I brushed her hair from her face that was covered with dirt and a small amount of blood. Her clothes were ripped in many areas with blood soaked in everywhere else.

"Oh Henri," I whisper. I press a kiss to the top of her head realizing I hadn't done that since she was 2.

Her eyes fluttered open just a bit; enough so she could see me. "Dad?" she tried to speak in a voice but it only came out as a hoarse voice.

"What did they do to you?" I needed to know even though I didn't. Her eyes began to close a bit but she forced them to stay open.

"They beat me and then whipped me. It hurts," She began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shhhh…it's okay. I've got ya. I won't let them hurt you again." I rocked her back and forth hoping to sooth her pain. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

I gently removed her clothing as she tried to stay awake. Thankfully there was a bathtub so I filled that up and placed her in there. I was careful not to make a huge deal of what I was doing; I mean what daughter wanted their father giving them a bath at the age of 15?

So after I cleaned her up, I redressed her and placed her in a bed that had been provided by my enemy number one. She was still awake when I tucked her in.

"Thanks," she murmured still fighting sleep.

"Any time," I whispered kissing her forehead. "Now rest." I took her hand in mine.

She didn't need to be told twice and quickly surrendered to the land of unconsciousness.

I sat there for a while, softly humming a song my mother would sing to me at night when I was much younger. I took of my jacket that I was wearing and made myself a makeshift pillow.

"Sweet dreams my Belle." I kissed Henri's head one more time realizing I had just called her what I called her mother; my beauty.

* * *

Want another chapter? Click that button right below this and magic things will happen. Oooooooo...


	11. A Upset Autor's Note

Hey Everyone. Don't get excited 'cause this isn't a new chapter. My Fan fiction acting really funny as in this is one of the only thing that I can do along with submit reviews. I can't see any of my favorites or anything like that so until it starts to work again, I can't work on my story. I'm going to be of for about a week and won't be responding to any Private Messages. Probably a good thing because I am super addicted to this site and need to take some time off and actually see what outside looks like. I miss all you guys already and would not be here without any of your support. So thanks. And can you guys tell me how my profile is? My sister says it looks really weird and isn't working at all so please let me know!

Forever Be,

DaisyGirl18


	12. Opening Hearts

Hello everyone! Finally updating after a nice vaction. I hope everyone is well. Before I let you read the story (though you could just skip this) I want to thank SnoopyGirl213 for her support. She absolutly loves 'Allenri' (Allen and Henri) and has been annoying me for updates. Just kidding. It wasn't annoying, it was actully supportive. I have a blog going for anyone dying of what SnoopyGirl213 calls 'Updat-itis.' I will be using the blog to post somethings soon to be released along with the orignal version of things. Go to my profile and click homepage or click here if it will let you. .com/ Also please vote on my poll on my blog. I want to write some more things and so far I have only one vote! So Vote! And please enjoy the fallowing chapter. :)

* * *

"_SHUT UP YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT!" The voice screamed at me again while coming for the next blow of the whip. Tears flowed down my face as the snake-like thing hit my back with a hiss. _

_I was top-less who knows where. It was cold and I was shivering from exhaustion and pain. They had already hit me numerous times, laughing drunkenly._

"_Stop," Commanded a voice of reason. "That's enough for now. We need her somewhat presentable for her father."_

'Dad,' _I thought. More tears streamed down my face. Two men suddenly grabbed me and hauled me down a corridor. I was aching in pain but I had no more energy left within me to scream. They tossed me onto the ground and slammed a heavy door shut, leaving me to my suffering._

I opened my eyes, suddenly aware of my pain as I tried sitting up. I moaned and fell back onto the pillow. Tears welled once again while sobs waited in my throat.

"Shhhh…its okay now," a comforting voice came about.

"Dad?" I asked suddenly remembering what had happened last night.

"Yeah, it's me Henri. I'm here now." He tightly held one of my hands in both of his. I moaned again when another wave a pain hit me. "What hurts?" He seemed so caring, so loving.

I turned my head to the side and opened my eyes a bit so that I could see him. "Who are you and what have you done to my father?" I jested.

A smiled played on his lips. "I've been here all along just waiting for the right moment."

"And me bleeding a lot kicked it into action?" I pushed him forward a little more.

But of course as I finally have the father/daughter moment I dreamed about, it was interrupted by the door opening. A heavily built man stood in the door frame. A man I had seen before stood in the doorway with two more men behind him. My father stood up looking like he was ready to face him.

"Calm down," said a creepy voice. It was vaguely familiar from my beating taking place only a few hours ago. "We ain't goin to hurt ya…yet."

My father still stood protectively in front of me while I silently prayed to a God I could only dream of being real.

"Why do you want us here?" My father demanded to know.

"Well if ya fallow me, I'll show you." The 'Voice-of-reason' or I guess his real name was Victor but whatever. I tried to push myself off the bed again and this time it actually worked but of course some pain was involved. I winced only a little bit with my father still in his protective mood. He offered me his hand but I refused.

I walk down the hallway trying to hide all of the pain I was currently feeling. Every step that I took brought more pain to my body. I gritted my teeth and pushed myself further.

Soon we came upon a door not as heavily bolted as the one we had been locked behind. The two bozos led us (or rather pushed us) through the door. More pain erupted but I tried standing strong.

The room was bright compared to the hallway with windows carved out of the rock. I had to squint for a while until my eyes adjusted.

"Welcome, welcome," Victor greeted us. "I'm hoping that y'all are enjoying your stay here at my beautiful palace."

"I wouldn't say beautiful," I muttered underneath my breath which earned me a glare from my father.

"Just tell us what you want already," My father spat.

"Why can't you live in the moment Muttly?" Victor came closer to him. "But I guess I've been lettin' ya hang on the edge too long." He pulled out a book and flipped through a few pages before stopping. "Do ya know what this is here?" He inquired, holding the book with a picture on the page up to my dad's face.

"The Box of the Gods," It was almost too faint to hear.

I peered over at the page and could make out an image of what looked to be an ugly wooden square. "Why in the world would you want that?" I asked harshly.

"Cause this picture is old an' don't have what professors have recently found out 'bout it." He spat right back at me. "It's posed to be jeweled incrusted which will bring me a lot of money. And your daddy here is goin' find it for me."

"What makes you think I am going to do that?" My dad made a move towards Victor like he was going to punch him.

"This should answer that." Victor nodded his head and suddenly arms came around me. I heard a click with the feeling of a cold, metal rod at my head. I instantly knew what would happen if I struggled. I looked over at Dad to see his face fall.

"No, I won't let you." He turned back to Victor. "Leave her out of this."

"Your choice Muttly, your daughter or the box, sounds pretty simple if ya ask me. Better hurry Rolfe over there doesn't have my patience." The arms holding me still became tighter, cutting off some oxygen. My father turned back to me and it suddenly became clear what I should do.

"Don't," I managed to strangle out. His eyes became sad and looked down at the ground.

"I'll find the box for you."

"No!" I screamed. "You can't!"

"Well isn't that dandy?" I really wanted to slap Victor right now even if he did save me from more pain. The arms let go of me and I fell to the floor. My father was there in a flash, helping m stand then holding me to his chest.

"And to thank ya for helpin' us out, heres a little something for ya." More of his stupid guards pushed a body to us.

"Allen!" I yelled breaking my dad's grip. I ran to him, imminently checking for a pulse. I thank God that there was one. His eyes fluttered a little to my touch.

"Henri?" his voice was hoarse.

"I've got you Allen. I'm right here." I tried to comfort him.

"We found him outside this morning spying on us. Thought he might be one of yours. Take 'em back to their cell." Victor commanded. My father appeared on the other side and picked Allen up. We walked back to the dark cell in silence. As soon as the door slammed shut, I raced to take care of Allen as my father had done to me only hours before. I had forgotten about my own, I just wanted to help him.

"Hen," he protested as I tried to lay a wet cloth on his forehead. "I am fine. We had a little fight when they found me and one of the guys knocked me out. I'll be better after a little rest." He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Hop up here."

"You mean lay next to you?" I was appalled at the thought of doing that with my father's watchful eye just over my shoulder. I turn around to receive a nod of approval from him. With that, I hopped onto the bed and snuggled next to Allen. He put his arms around me, encasing me in his warmth. We laid there for a few quiet moments.

"Why did you do it?" I had to know.

"What did I do?" He wondered.

"Why did you fallow my father here?"

"I needed to know that you were okay. I would have stayed outside behind that blasted rock for days until your dad brought you out. I was afraid for you."

"Thanks."

"For you, anything."

And that's how we fell asleep, in each other's arms.

* * *

I hate math but I figurred out this equation. More Reviews=More Support+More Suggestions From You Guys=The Faster I Update


	13. A Father to A Future SonInLaw

Hello everyone! Thanks to everyone who reads these Author's Notes. Please check out my blog by going to my profile and clicking Homepage. I would like that a lot!

Also, I can promise a sequel once this story is over. But don't worry, we have a long way to go till the end. A story about Henri running after the rabbit (Which you have heard me mention a few times before) is already in the works but won't be up for a while.

Please enjoy this next chapter which was suppose to be called A Father To The Guy Who Wants To Date His Daughter. But Fanfiction won't allow you to put a chapter title that long. :(

* * *

I looked over to my daughter, still sleeping in Allen's arms. She seemed exhausted with bruises trailing up and down her back, arms, and legs. I winced at the thought of the pain my little girl had gone through over the past day. Then I thought about my little girl.

I had never before called her my little girl after the rabbit incident. When she was bitten, even though she had no chance of even dying, it made me realize how easily I could lose her. A parent never wants to see the day that they must let go of their child to the world of death. She would probably lose me before I would see her die but I would die a million time just so she wouldn't have to once.

"Mr. Jones?" A faint whisper came from next to me.

"Allen?" I called back nervously. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I'm peachy keen. Just wanted to make sure you were there." His voice still seemed unsettling like he had been through a lot too.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Mr. Jones?" He asked again.

"Yes, Allen?" This boy seemed full of questions.

"Do you love your daughter?"

I was shocked that he would even ask that. "Yes, I am. More than she will ever know. Do you love my daughter?"

"Well…Um…I'm not sure yet…" He responded.

"And why is that?"

"I just met her two days ago. How could I love her already? I'm a teenage boy. I barely know what love is yet."

"Of course you know what love is. It's been in your life for a while now. Your parents, you grandparents, and why, even Henri. I can just tell by the way she looks at you. That there is true love."

"Did you ever find true love?" That question hurt.

"I did, for a short time in life." I thought back to Belle.

"What happen?"

"It just didn't work out I guess. She left when Henri was young. I have no clue why and I'll probably never know."

"So that is why Victor hates you."

Now I was confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"My father always told me that the day you began dating Belinda, Victor turned on you."

"It wasn't an instant reaction but I guess that could be the reason why. I never thought of that."

"If you never dated her, you would never be in this situation you are now."

"Yeah I guess not. But then you or Henri would have never been born."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"When I first started dating Belinda, your father was dating a different girl then your mother. Her name was Cornelia. She was popular, smart, pretty, the perfect girl. When Victor began the tormenting, Cornelia became very embarrassed by him and dumped him. Your father was so upset, he didn't come to school for an entire week. When he did finally come back, he started skipping lunch and helped out in the office. He then met Julia who you might better be known as…your aunt. But she introduced him to her sister, Katie, in other words, your mom."

"I never knew that…" He marveled.

"Yeah and it wasn't too easy for him. Your grandfather hated your dad. He used to complain all the time about how he was always being picked on until one day, it just stopped."

"What happened?" Allen sounded intrigued.

"Your father brought roses for your mother's birthday." I smiled, remembering when he planned the whole thing out.

"How did that help?"

"It didn't. Your grandfather gave up. He later told your dad that every time a new boy came around, that they would be afraid of her father and dump her. But since your father stuck with her through every bump in the road, that maybe one day they could marry and still stand by each other."

"Wow that was a smart idea." Allen and I sat in silence for a few moments with Henri still sleeping soundly. "Do you give me permission to date your daughter?" Allen questioned, probably praying.

"Ask me later." I said after some thought.

"Why?" He seemed disappointed.

"Because I want to see what happens in the next few days. We are going to be stretched to our breaking points and my number one priority is keeping both of you safe. Yours should be keeping Henri safe. When we get out of here, I'll tell you my answer. Got?"

"Get."

"Dad…Allen…no, please…" the words fell out as mumbles from Henri's mouth.

"Shhhhh…" Allen comforted her. "We've got you."

I took my hand and touched her bruised arm gently. There was no way in heck I was losing her.

* * *

Reviews make me smile unlike Miley Cryus that makes me want to punch something really hard. (Review Question: What makes you smile? What makes you want to punch something? I'd love to know!)


	14. The Brightest Darkness

Okay! Put your whips away! I finally decided to update. It's a short little chapter but the next one will be really long and be posted sometime next week. Probably round Wednesday or Thursday. The part in italics is Henri's dream. Please enjoy and thanks for helping me get past the 30 mark in reviews I want to make it past 50 by the time this story is over (which won't be for a while!). Thanks for your support. This one is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed this story at any point in time.

* * *

Being in Allen's arms was probably the best thing ever. I loved that feeling I had as he held me close and hummed me to sleep. As I now lay there, wishing for someone to talk to, I softly stroked Allen's face and thought about my dream.

_I ran across the dock, past other families, running to my own. Somehow I was in a dress and not complaining. I run up to the boat, where Allen and my father stand._

"_Dad! Allen!" I call out. They wave to me. "I need to talk to you!" I shout but they cannot understand me. The boat's ropes are untied as the boat begins to drift away. I know I must act fast and quickly hop onto the back of the boat. I quickly regret wearing the dress._

_I climb up the ladder to what seems like a library. I see Allen sitting in the back corner. "Allen, we need to get off of this boat." I explain._

"_What are you doing here, Henri? I thought we told you to stay home."He stands up and grabs my arms. _

"_I know but your father called and he said that he intercepted a message that said that someone is planning on killing you guys while you are on this boat. We need to get you guys off of here!"_

"_Henri, I know you wanted us to hold off on this until we received more information but lying to me is not going to help!" He shouted at me. _

"_We don't you believe me?" I was shocked that I was hearing this from the boy I loved._

"_Henri?" I turned around to see my father. "You need to get off this boat."_

"_But they are going to kill you!"I tried to convince my father._

"_Stop lying to us Henri! We didn't want you to come because we don't want you to get hurt. You can't change our minds." My father didn't believe me either._

"_All a shore for our last stop before our main voyage!" A loud voice boomed._

"_Come on. You're getting off here." Allen grabbed my arm and pulled me off the boat. Despite my struggle, he did not let go. I sat on the edge of the dock as I watched the boat continue on its' journey. Suddenly, a loud noise came from it and smoke came from it. I could see fire. I instantly knew I was correct. _

"_Dad!" I cried out. "Allen! Please…you can't be…no!" I fell to my knees and began weeping uncontrollably.I had just lost the two most important people in my life._

I shake the memory of the dream as I hear motion behind me. I twist myself in Allen's arms to see my father sitting on the floor next to me.

"Hey." He said, weakly opening up his eyes.

"Hey." I whisper back.

"How ya feeling?" He reaches up and touches my arm as gently as he can.

"Better." I gave him a little smile. "Are you scarred?" I wonder.

"For me, not really. For you, well, it's more than you could handle."

"Why?"

"Being a girl in a hostage situation is not a good thing Hen. You see, they will take advantage of who you are and what you can offer. They'll do things to you that you'll never want to relive. You only went through a little of that. Promise me you won't make it worse for yourself, ok? That means no side comments, no punching, and certainly no disobeying them. Promise me that."

"I'll try."

"That's not good enough. You have to pinky swear." He held out his pinky and I wrapped mine around his.

"I promise." He smiles for real this time and kisses my forehead.

"By the way, I brought some of your things." He grabs the bag next to him and hands me my journal.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. You might want to wake Sleeping Beauty up there. They're going to be coming for us anytime now."

"Allen…" I shake the sleeping person next to me. "Wakey, wakey…" But Allen didn't budge. Just moaned a little and turned away. I sat up a bit so I could lean down to his ear. "Alright, don't wake up but I don't want these _**pancakes**_ to go to waste." I lean back, knowing what will happen.

"Coming!" Allen bolts up while my dad and I snicker a laugh or two or a whole bunch. "Heeeeeeyyyyy… That was mean! Don't you know you should never trick a boy like that?"

"Yeah, but it was worth it." I continue to giggle.

And as God planned it, the door opens with a bang and my day of tortures begins.

* * *

Thanks for all the answers to last chapter question. Pixie Star Fire gets the Thoughtful Award (Because hers was very kind), DuckVader23 gets the Relatable Award (Because I can relate to everything she wrote and it turns out we both play the clarinet and tenor sax!), and SnoopyGirl213 gets the FanFic Addict Award (Hers was all about writing.).

Answer this one for me... Do you have a friend who you would do anything for? What is your favorite memory that you have with them? I will give awards to everyone who responds before I post the next chapter!

I have many friends but my best friend is my life! I would do anything for him! My favorite memory is talking with him and playing this game were we just kept playing Would You Rather and asking questions about the other.


	15. An Upset Author's Note Part 2

Dear everyone,

I am sorry to say but you probably have already figured out that I am in a major writers block for this story. I am not going to stop writing for it but **Red; Not Pink is going on an indefinite break until further notice. **I am really sorry about this; it is just that I know what I want to write it's just that I can't put it down on paper.I would like to thank you all for your support up until this point. I could not have made it this far without you. Smiles and hope to all!

Forever Be,

DaisyGirl18


End file.
